1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging of optically interactive microelectronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leadless package for a solid-state image sensor and methods for its assembly.
2. State of the Art:
Optically interactive microelectronic devices, for example, charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, require packaging that provides protection from environmental conditions while allowing light or other forms of radiation to pass through to a surface where sensing circuitry is located. Typically, this has been accomplished by placing a sensor device in the form of a semiconductor die into a cavity of a plastic or ceramic housing, wire bonding electrical connection points on the semiconductor die to conductive elements associated with the housing and placing a window or transparent lid over the cavity. This packaging arrangement can require several fabrication steps and raises concerns of durability and size. Wire bonds, for instance, involve special considerations during package formation due to the fragile nature of the thin wires and bond connections, and also call for increased package size in order to accommodate the arched wire bonds within the package cavity. Further, the housing construction for such a package requires a large volume of material held within tight tolerances, increasing cost and production time. The completed sensor package is large and takes up valuable space in high-density circuit assemblies.
In order to reduce size and increase durability, various methods have been developed in an attempt to make improvements over this packaging method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,368 to Glenn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,056 to Nagano, for example, disclose packages for optically interactive devices wherein flip-chip attachment is used instead of wire bonding for more durable connections and increased device performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,027 to Giboney et al. discloses a chip-mounted enclosure wherein a sidewall piece is mounted directly to a semiconductor die to surround sensing or light-emitting circuitry and a transparent cover is attached over the sidewall piece. U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,473 to Peterson et al. discloses a stacked-plate packaging structure with an integral window that reduces fabrication steps and improves the sealing properties of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,389 to Stern et al. discloses an image sensor package with a stand-off frame for a window and reference plane members for simple and accurate mounting of an image sensor within the package. While these and other designs offer some packaging improvements, they still raise issues regarding numerous housing elements requiring multiple steps of assembly and difficulties with hermetically sealing the packages. Further, the incorporation of these structures into larger circuit assemblies often involves the use of delicate leads or solder pad arrangements which are not suitable for today's high-speed automated assembly techniques.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved packaging of image sensors or other optically interactive microelectronic devices that is simple to fabricate and assemble while being of durable and cost-sensitive construction.